


Please

by Vusellii7



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 10/10 tbh, Aged-Up Character(s), Ahegao, Alternate Universe, BOTTOM BAKUGOu, Begging, Crack Crossover, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Forgive Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacles, Why Did I Write This?, aphrodisiac, cumflation, dubcon?, hypercum, some things are better left unwritten, tentabulge, writing while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: Warning: I have never read the Homestuck comics and it shows. I only know what I know about the trolls and human characters through videos and social media, to be honest. And some research.That being said, uh...enjoy? This is pretty left-field, even for me.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have never read the Homestuck comics and it shows. I only know what I know about the trolls and human characters through videos and social media, to be honest. And some research.
> 
> That being said, uh...enjoy? This is pretty left-field, even for me.

Bakugou gasps, back arched intensely as he grinds his hips against the pair above him. He looks up, even though he currently cannot see with the black-and-white polka dot boxers over his eyes. His mind is still filled with the image of his partner. He can picture those soft, silky waves of extra-dark brown hair bouncing over his dark eyes every time he thrusts into the blonde. He can imagine the way his stomach clenches and unclenches, sharp teeth revealed as he grins, knowing he’s in control. Bakugou wants to touch him so badly despite being instructed not to.

“Gamzee, _please_,” he whimpers, feeling his nipples harden when said man horizontally glides his tongue over them. He hates begging, but knows it’s exactly what the brunette likes. And if it means he gets to hear his raspy moans and growls in exchange for letting himself get fucked in the locker room shower...so be it. “_Please_ let me touch you.” Bakugou’s uneven panting picks up as he feels his insides twist and turn from the pulsing purple tentabulge burrowed between his asscheeks. His voice has never sounded more needy, but that’s exactly how he feels when it comes to Makara. “_Please_ touch my pathetic cock.“

Bakugou swallows heavily while being pounded into, struggling to catch his breath as he bites his lip harshly. The tip of Gamzee’s tentabulge bumps and rubs the blonde in places he’s never had stimulated before. The friction overcomes him and he starts to bounce in the horned boy’s lap, moaning as he tilts his head back. Makara grunts while trying to keep up, knowing he’ll climax soon, especially from the sight of Bakugou’s thick girth bouncing up and down against his abs. The sight of it alone isn’t pathetic in the slightest. Degradation is just part of his kink, even self-inflicted, but Gamzee won’t always let him have that, and he hates it. All he does is praise him, which - granted - is definitely one of the young man’s kinks, too, but usually the guy’s too loving verbally while being rough physically. It gets Bakugou all flustered, more than anything.

“Kacchan~...” Makara moans softly as he kisses down the blonde’s neck, which is already covered in hickeys and love bites from their previous meetup. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful when you’re lewd.” He wriggles two fingers into Bakugou while his tentacle squelches and squirms inside, letting his words draw out as he’s further stimulated. “And I loooove when you squeeze me like thaaaat...” 

He thrusts a little harder with a delirious smile, a dark flush covering his white-painted cheeks. He reaches for Bakugou’s neck, tightening it slowly as his own eyes roll back a little over the blonde’s mewls and whimpers. “Th-this aphrodisiac you put in me...realllly helps.” He lifts the boy up and turns him around, making sure his hands are against the wall as he bends him over. “Sorry, I have to go...f-fuckin’ deeper...” He gasps and moans as he tries to pull out, only to feel the slime from his bulge sticking to Bakugou’s insides. Since he can’t get it out, he simply slams it back in. “You really don’t wanna let me go, do you~?”Makara spreads and stretches Katsuki’s hole so he can see his own member slip back inside. “Ahh god, your ass feels just like a pussy, baby boy.” 

He rolls his hips at such a wonderful pace and pattern that Bakugou can’t help but aggressively stroke himself until he comes. Even so, Gamzee continues to fuck him, losing control of the things he says more and more. “Soooo good, so so sooooo motherfucking good! Fuck!” He chuckles and removes the boxers from Katsuki’s face, half-lidded eyes focused only on his cumslut. Those red eyes roll to the back of his skull as his tongue lolls out in a love-drunk manner while being pounded into so deeply. “Ohhh...” Gamzee’s breath hitches as he rubs up and down Bakugou’s inner thighs. “Fuck, I’m gonna fill your pretty hole with my juices. ‘Cause you know I looooove when you make that slutty face.” He leans forward and bites down on his neck, thrusting a few more times before...

Katsuki yelps as he’s suddenly turned back around, wrapping his legs tightly around the troll’s slim waist. He cries out while being rocked up and down on Gamzee’s thick appendage. He rolls his hips, constantly trying to adjust as it expands and extends inside of him. Bakugou’s scared to look down, for if he does, he knows the damn bulge in his stomach will be there. And he knows that if he sees it, he’ll come again.

“You like having that motherfuckin’ asshole ruined, huh, Kacchan~?” There we go. There’s the degradation that he’s been silently begging for since their excursion began. “I can hear how wet you are.” He licks his lips sloppily, his long, drool-dripping tongue running over them when Bakugou nods obediently, head tilted back. “You always make sure I fit, you little cock-hungry whore.” 

He jiggles the blonde’s cheeks in his hands before giving them a firm smack as he tugs harshly on the blonde’s hair. “Motherfucker, **LOOK** at me!” Bakugou hates being called that during sex, or so he claims, but will tolerate it for Makara. It’s hard to deny him when he’s so worked up like this. The troll grins sadistically as he chokes his partner even harder. “That’s it. Cross your fuckin’ eyes for me. Let your cock jump and throb—“ He laughs ruthlessly and pulls his hand away when Katsuki tries to reach for it. “Do it yourself, babe, I got a whole lotta motherfuckin’ cum to keep plugged up inside you.” Gamzee’s tone becomes increasingly aggressive as Bakugou submits his body to him more and more. “You’re like my little explosive fleshlight... and I can’t wait to make you come harder! C’mere~.”

The troll holds Katsuki‘s upper body right up against his own while erratically jerking his hips up into him. Bakugou can feel so much of him inside to the point where he feels stuffed, almost like he’ll burst. The pressure of Makara’s flat stomach rubbing up against Kacchan’s bulging one brings him close. The sticky green slime spurts inside of the blonde, filling him up faster by the second. His jaw clenches as he feels his ass continue to be massaged and fucked all at once on Gamzee’s tentabulge. The troll moans as he‘s being drained.

“Good, huh?” Katsuki chuckles deviantly and rolls his hips with a giddy lip-bite, making Makara flush with desire all over again. “You like how I take your fucking **fat** **slug of a dick** like that, asshole?”The raven bucks his hips weakly while Bakugou rides him, growling when the boy grabs his horns and pulls his face between his pectoral muscles. “Or maybe you still like being suffocated against my chest, you fucking pervert. Calling my pecs tits and fucking them during our first time. Remember that?” He swivels his hips harder, gasping at the sensation before chuckling darkly. “I know you fucking do based off that blush.” He gathers up the courage to smack Gamzee’s cheek, which just works him right back up. “Yeah, go on, daddy, get excited for me— hnngh- d- dah!”

His dominant side disappears completely as the horned boy wiggles his tentacle around, back and forth to shake the cum inside, while Bakugou’s gasps and moans overpower his need to make sense of his sentences. The load Gamzee’s just given the boy has spread the aphrodisiac into him, which quickens only due to the intercourse. Katsuki lets Makara fuck him mercilessly on his slimy member as he keeps his eyes focused on the latter’s face. He rests his hands on the back of the troll’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy and frantic kiss.

“Again...fill me,” Bakugou pants desperately as Gamzee pushes him into a face-down, ass-up position. Katsuki tries to vocalize properly again, though he wants to lose control completely. “Use my hole however you want.” His voice gets more and more slurred, increasing in his horny whininess while he slams his hips back against Makara’s. “Just m’ke me come. M’ke me c-come- nngh!”

To Katsuki’s surprise, Gamzee pulls out. His tentabulge is soon replaced by something much longer and -arguably - thicker. The blonde’s mouth gapes without sound, matching his asshole as it takes in Gamzee’s fist, even some of his forearm, the deeper he inches. Bakugou shudders with pleasure and bounces his hips, jerking himself off before Gamzee slaps his hand away while sitting upright, lying him down against the shower floor. He runs his fingers through Katsuki’s hair, still pounding one fist into.

“H-how ‘bout I please your cock with mine, fucker?” Makara shudders as his tentacle wraps around Bakugou’s shaft, moaning at the way he throbs against him. “Ahh...those pretty eyes. Let me see them rolled back again.”

He drills his fist in and out of Katsuki, his entire girth squeezed around the blonde’s shaft to make him come sooner. He’s about to reach his own limit, already eager to unload inside his pet again. Katsuki watches Gamzee gradually unravel more and more, hips twitching as he presses the tip of his tentacle against Bakugou’s urethra, massaging it gently while shifting his cock in a circle repeatedly. It makes the boy mewl softly before flushing deeper, moving his hips in a similar way to increase the pleasure. Katsuki’s eyes flutter before crossing slowly when Makara pushes him back to a face-down, ass-up position. He unwraps himself around the kid before thrusting into his hole without warning. Bakugou eagerly bounces his ass up and down while being filled, begging for the troll’s slimelike cum.

“I don’t care how much spills out of you,” he groans while shaking his asscheeks around Gamzee’s base as he drools. “Overflow me like you did last time, okay?” His tone went back to being needy and begging just to edge Makara further. “Mark me. Make me only think of you and that _amazing_ cock between your legs._” _His eyes roll and stay back for a while as the troll’s tentabulge squelches in and out, sticking to Bakugou’s prostate. ”Fuuuuck, Gamzeeeeeee!”

The blonde cries out as he clenches his fists, feeling himself tighten around Gamzee’s pumping girth. Katsuki’s stomach slowly inflates with the troll’s seed as he thrusts his hips weakly. Stars fill his vision when he reaches his limit shortly after. They’re both making an absolute mess on the tiled floor, but that’s obviously not a registered concern for either. Makara pants in the boy’s ear as he kneads his palms against his ass. A low chuckle bubbles from his throat when he rests his head on Bakugou’s shoulder.

“You were fuckin’ amazing, babe,” he rasps. “I hope you’ll let me do it again soon.” Katsuki can only whimper in response as Gamzee slowly pulls out, watching as cum bubbles and spurts from his partner’s ass. He grabs Bakugou’s hips and helps him sit upright to make it flow out faster, kneeling down to kiss up his stomach slowly. “Reallll soon, that is.”

Katsuki sighs softly as the back of his head gently hits the wall. He closes his eyes, letting Gamzee watch his chest rise and fall as he slowly comes down from the high. His brow furrows when he starts to regain his senses. An infuriated expression replaces the one of bliss almost immediately. Everything starts to register—his cum-filled belly, the person in front of him, where they’re at and how long they’ve been doing this.

“FUCK! AGAIN?!?”


End file.
